clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dorfaufbau
__NOWYSIWYG__ Einleitung * Wenn man zu den besten Spielerinnen und Spielern zählen möchte, muss man möglichst viele Pokale bekommen und diese auch behalten. ** Um viele Pokale zu gewinnen, braucht man eine gute Angriffsstrategie. ** Um diese auch zu behalten, braucht man ein möglichst gutes Dorf. * Wenn Du ein gut funktionierendes Dorf hast, bitte mache ein Foto und schicke es in die Kommentare. Positionierung der Ressourcenlager und des Rathauses * Die Position des Rathauses ist entscheidend für das Erreichen der Ziele, aber zuerst muss entschieden werden, ob das Ziel eine hohe Pokalanzahl oder ein schnelles Wachstum sein soll. * Da Rathäuser weder angreifen, noch sich selbst verteidigen können, gibt es nicht viel zur Strategie zu sagen. Man unterscheidet hierbei lediglich zwischen fünf großen Verwendungsweisen des Rathauses im Dorfaufbau: Farm-Dörfer [von engl. to farm, züchten/sammeln] * Bei Farm-Dörfern wird darauf geachtet, dass man bei Angriffen möglichst wenige Ressourcen verliert. * Seit dem Dezember-Update nur eingeschränkt möglich, da seither mehr Beute im Rathaus gelagert wird. Pokal-Dörfer * Bei Pokal-Dörfern wird darauf geachtet, dass die Angreiferin bzw. der Angreifer nicht das Rathaus oder 50% der Gebäude zerstört, da man dadurch Pokale verliert. Auf die Ressourcen wird meist nicht geachtet. Hybrid-Dörfer [von engl. hybrid, Mischung] * Hybrid-Dörfer sind eine Mischung aus Farm- und Pokal-Dörfern: Man will keine Ressourcen, aber zugleich auch keine Pokale verlieren. Die Ressourcenlager und das Rathaus sind eher mittig positioniert. Freeloot-Dörfer [von engl. free, frei und loot, Beute] * Bei Freeloot-Dörfern sind die Ressourcenlager entfernt von Verteidigungen und Fallen platziert. Troll-Dörfer [von engl. to troll somebody, jemanden angeln] * Der Sinn von Troll-Dörfern besteht darin, Angreiferinnen bzw. Angreifer in die Falle zu locken. Beispielsweise baut man ein Dorf, bei dem Ressourcenlager oder sogar das Rathaus entfernt von Verteidigungen stehen, die Fallen und Verborgenen Tesla jedoch rundherum platziert wurden. Positionierung der Verteidigungen Um herauszufinden, wo du eine Verteidigung im Dorf positionieren solltest, lies dir die Seiten der einzelnen Verteidigungen durch: Positionierung der Fallen Um herauszufinden, wo du eine Falle im Dorf positionieren solltest, lies dir die Seiten der einzelnen Fallen durch: Mauernkonzept Verteidigung gegen Mauerbrecher Damit du dir einen besseren Überblick schaffen kannst, lies dir vorher am besten folgende Seiten durch: * Mauerbrecher greifen grundsätzlich nur Mauern an, die Gebäude schützen, freistehende Mauern werden also einfach ignoriert. * Mauerbrecher gehen nicht einfach auf die am nächsten stehende Mauer, sondern auf den nächstgelegenen Abschnitt. Dies kann man zum eigenen Vorteil nutzen, indem man sie in Lücken lockt, wo vorbereitete Fallen sie aus dem Weg räumen können. Diese Methode funktioniert auch bei anderen Truppen, z.B. Riesen. * Zusätzlich gibt man den Verteidigungen viel Zeit, wenn die angreifenden Truppen mit Angreifen der Mauer beschäftigt sind. Mauerlayouts in Dörfern Dorflayouts lassen sich generell in zwei Arten einteilen: Symmetrische und Asymmetrische. Fast jedes Dorf hat irgendeine Form von Symmetrie, ob nun teilweise, zweiseitig oder vierseitig. Man kann Dörfer zusätzlich auch nach Mauerstrategien einteilen. Hier sind einige als Beispiel: * Einzelmauer: Hier wird das gesamte Dorf (also fast alle bis alle Gebäude) mit einer einzelnen Mauerreihe umzogen. Diese Dörfer sind generell sehr einfach mit Mauerbrechern zu "knacken" und somit eher schwach. * Mehrfachmauer: Dasselbe Spiel wie oben, diesmal jedoch mit mehreren Mauerreihen, zwischen denen immer mindestens ein Feld Abstand ist. Dies macht das Angreifen für Bogenschützen und Mauerbrecher schwerer, ist jedoch immer noch sehr einfach zu zerstören. * Mehrschichtige Mauern: Hier werden Teile des Dorfes von mehreren Mauern hintereinander geschützt, ohne Abstand dazwischen. Dies nützt zwar nichts gegen direkte Angriffe von Mauerbrechern (die bekanntlich mehrere Mauern auf einmal beschädigen), kann sie jedoch ablenken, da Mauerbrecher trotz ihres Flächenschadens bevorzugt auf einzelne Mauern gehen. Ähnliches gilt für andere Truppen. * Innere & äußere Mauer: Wie der Name schon sagt, werden bei dieser Strategie wichtige Gebäude von einer Mauer umgehen, welche selber noch einmal von einer Mauer umgeben wird. Dies verlangsamt die Truppen und so wird Platz für Fallen zwischen den Mauern geschaffen. So werden allerdings viele Mauern gebraucht und unwichtigere Gebäude können nicht so gut beschützt werden. Beispiele für Dörfer * siehe Clash of Clans Builder * Es gibt auch Apps, die gute Dörfer haben. Nachfolgend gibt es ein paar Beispiele: ** Best CoC Base ** Best Bases for Clash of Clans *** Hier sind die Dörfer ab Rathaus-Level 8 mit Bombentürmen. *** Ebenfalls werden hier Angriffsstrategien vorgestellt. *** WICHTIGE INFORMATION: Es gibt bei dieser App einen Juwelenrechner, da dieser aber ein Fake ist, ignoriere diesen, weil dadurch keine Juwelen erhalten werden können. Lesenswerte Blog-Beiträge * Dorf wieder herstellen - 04.05.2016 * Wie man ein gutes Kriegsdorf baut - 04.09.2015 Kategorie:Strategieleitfäden